


Trainspotting-Birds of Prey Cross Over IDEAS

by americanithink



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Collection of Ideas, M/M, alternative universe, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: A collection of how I think a cross over between "Birds of Prey"'s Roman and Victor and "Trainspotting"'s Simon and Mark could go.These are not traditionally written. They are more like a collection of points and ideas that could happen, rather than an actual fan fiction work.Chapter one is an intro and index.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I have only seen "Birds of Prey" once and both "Trainspotting" films twice. So if anything I say is WAY out of character, that is why. But fingers crossed that my ideas come out entertaining.

I was putting together ideas for an AU where half of each couple (Victor/Roman and Simon/Mark) are switched. So, Victor waking up in the world of _Trainspotting_. And Simon waking up in the world of _Birds of Prey_. But then I realized how many different ways this AU could go!

So here are the options I came up with. 

Index-

 **Option A** : Simon wakes up in the place of Victor, Victor wakes up in the place of Simon. This is how that day would go. Written similar to how a skeleton of a fic would be (plot points and dialogue, just not fleshed out. Second half is in bullet points).

 **Option B** : If Simon was originally with Roman; If Victor was originally with Mark. Written in bullet points.

 **Option C** : Modern world where Victor + Roman cross paths with Simon. Right after the first _Trainspotting_. Written in bullet points. 

**Option D** : Mark and Roman switch places. Written in bullet points. **(On Hold)**


	2. Option A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up in the place of Victor, Victor wakes up in the place of Simon. How the day would go.

**Background:**

  * **Trainspotting 1 Sickboy and Renton**
  * **Not established sickrent**
  * **Established vicroman**
  * ****Written like a basic idea of how this fic would go. Not fleshed out.****

* * *




The night before, Mark and Simon pass out after shooting up (along with abusing other substances). While Victor and Roman fall asleep in the same bed after a romantic night in the bedroom. 

In the morning, Victor is the first to wake up--since he is barely clothed (if even) and on a hard floor with no blanket or pillow. He sees Mark and instantly recognizes him as a younger Roman. Naturally he is panicked, but he tries to stay calm and find something to put on before the young “Roman” wakes up. He finds some discarded clothes, but they smell repulsive. So he settles with a random bed sheet that was crumpled up close to a couch (which he questioned why he and “Roman” wouldn’t have just slept there, instead of the floor). 

Meanwhile, Simon is comfortably passed out in Roman’s bed. All curled up in the nice, soft sheets and memory foam pillow; he never slept so well. Roman is the big spoon, holding him close. He is the first to wake up, initially unconcerned with the situation. He saw bleached hair and recognized it as his boyfriend's. Roman smiles to himself as he leans up and forward to kiss “Victor”’s cheek, which he does after saying, “Last night was fun.” 

Simon makes sleepy noises as a response, too comfortable to wake up. But now Roman sees that this was not Victor. Outside of just not looking like his boyfriend, everything besides his hair, was off. He was fully clothed in dirty street wear (that he’d never let Victor put on), he didn’t smell like Victor, and he was noticeably much younger. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Roman asks in a disgusted manner, while sitting straight up.

“Hm?” Simon rolls over to his back, eyes still shut. In his mind, he believes he must have scored a nice hookup the night before that landed him a cozy place to crash (having woken up in other people’s beds multiple times in the past with no memory of the night). 

“I’m giving you 30 seconds to explain who the hell you are and where Victor is.” And at this point, Roman was getting out of bed, putting on his robe, and getting his gun in hand. Simon does not care, does not react, does not even open his eyes (he is desperate for more sleep). Roman starts counting down from 10, and Simon hears the gun being cocked. This makes his eyes shoot open as he quickly sits up with his hands above his head. 

Simon is now scared for his life, and Roman can see that in his eyes. 

He stammers, trying to remember the question he was asked, “I don’t know! I don’t know anything!” 

That’s when Simon started to realize what a weird situation he was in: sitting in a clearly rich person’s bedroom, with an older man that is now pointing a gun at him, and said man bears a striking resemblance to his best friend.

“You don’t _know_?” Roman says in an irritated, sassy tone -- clearly losing patience. 

Simon makes a face, now noticing the american accent. 

“Where the hell am I?” Simon asked. Upon seeing this reaction, Roman decides the stranger is truly just as confused as he is. 

Skipping forward, Roman introduces himself, then Simon does. But the fact Simon had no clue who Roman was further confirmed that this was all a very big misunderstanding. 

Roman orders Simon to shower and says servants would bring him proper clothes to put on. Then after, Simon would join him for breakfast. 

Though Simon was truly freaked out by the whole situation, he wasn’t fully complaining. The bathroom he showered in was big enough to be a bedroom, and all the products he used felt expensive. The clothes left for him were not something he would normally wear, but that was mostly because he could not afford them. 

Back in Leith, from the looks of the room, the man passed out on the floor was into some serious drugs. Victor had no way of telling how much he took, and no way of knowing how long he would be asleep. So he made the decision to wake “Roman” up. He shook his shoulder, but there was no response. Instead, Victor grabbed both the man’s arms and tried to drag him over to the couch to lean again. (while still trying to keep the sheet wrapped around his shoulders. Which proved to be harder than Victor anticipated) 

As he pulled, the man finally started coming around. 

“Wha’?” The man was barely capable of even asking a one word question. 

“Get up,” Victor said after resting the other against the couch. 

“Why?” he asked while shutting his eyes tight before opening them again. It was really freaking Victor out how similar he looked to Roman. The man slowly looked up at Victor with furrowed brows.

“Who the fuck are you? Why are you wearing my sheet?” 

“Because those clothes smell like shit,” Victor remarks while pointing toward the pile. 

The man expressed a lazy, high smile, “That’s because those clothes are covered in shit.” 

At that point, Victor caught onto the heavy Scottish accent. 

“Where are we?”

“Leith,” he replied like it was a dumb question, “Same hell I’ll never get out of.” 

“And who are you?”

“Mark Renton. Listen, what’s going on here?”

“I’m Victor Zsasz, and I have no idea,” he admitted. 

Mark was barely keeping his head up. But upon hearing that, he knew to be panicked. 

So from there, Simon and Roman have breakfast together. While Victor tries to sober Mark up in different ways (first starting off with getting him water. But it eventually escalates into some fairly violent attempts. For Victor, it felt weird to hurt someone who looked like Ramon, a man he’d never harm and loved more than anything). 

* * *

**Roman and Simon:**

  * Roman has breakfast made for them, and Simon is just _loving_ every second: there were people doing absolutely everything for him, the food tasted great, and each room was more elaborate and fancy than the last. 
  * But what he could live without was how touchy Roman was. It seemed anytime Simon was standing there, looking at whatever art or artifact was on display, Roman wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. 
  * The first time this happened, Simon pulled away and said something along the lines of, “fuck off.” But Roman’s expression returned to the same one he had while pointing a gun at Simon. “Excuse me?” he’d ask, the friendly tone completely dropped. Luckily, Simon knew quickly to apologize and explained, “I’m just still a bit out of it, that’s all.” 
  * For the rest of the day, Roman would bring Simon all around Gotham and to his club. Just showing him off as the cute, mysterious blond junkie he found in his bed. 
  * Roman found Simon’s dirty-”lower class” ways, which usually would have bothered him, to have charm. Something about Simon’s snarky, smart-ass mannerisms made him smile. 
  * Though it should not be forgotten, Roman strictly saw Simon as a “new pet.” He liked him the way he’d like a cute puppy he’d find in a box. Eventually growing bored of him with time (the only person Simon never grew bored of was Victor, after all). 
  * But for the time being, Roman spoiled Simon with anything he wanted (including drugs). A real "sugar daddy" type. 
  * Roman would _adore_ Simon's accent. Always asking him to say different words and to repeat some slang for his friends. He would then smile and go, "I love this guy." Or say how cute his accent was. 



**Mark and Victor:**

  * When Mark finally sobered up enough to actually think and act seriously about the situation, Victor had already done a number on him. Due to this, the two would not get along nearly as well as Simon and Roman. 
  * But still, Mark agreed to get Victor some clothes to put on-- meaning he’d have to leave Victor alone for about a half hour or so to go home and come back with a pair of pants, shoes, and shirt.
  * Victor would be, needless to say, unimpressed with the apparel Mark picked out for him. Old clothes that get worn twice before being washed. 
  * They spend the day avoiding the rest of Mark's friends: Mark not wanting to deal with explaining the situation, and Victor just not wanting to meet them. 
  * They spend the day trying to think of how this all could have happen, and how they could fix it. (A topic that Roman and Simon glossed over throughout the day, but never had a serious talk about) 
  * Victor accidentally kept referring to Mark as “Roman,” “boss,” or a cute pet name. To the point that Mark did not even correct him. And sometimes, Victor looked to him for an order. Which Mark would always say something that translated to “Please don’t ask me. I don’t even know what I'm doing.”
  * By the end of the day, the two got along as much as they could. With hopes that tomorrow would be better and an explanation would be clear. 
  * Victor spent the night thinking about Roman, even shedding a tear at the thought of never seeing him again. While Mark realized just how scared he was of never seeing his best friend again. He’d taken Simon for granted so many times, had often wished they never met (when Simon was acting like an ass). But Mark now realized, he didn’t want to live in a world without him. 



  
**How It Would End** : The next morning they’d be back to their original stories. Never to know why or how any of that happened.

  * Simon would be happy to be back, having always been slightly on edge around Roman. But he would miss the luxuries that went with being around someone of Roman's statues.
  * Mark would hug Simon first thing when they see each other again. He would expect Simon to make fun of him or push him off, but due to Simon training himself not to do such things like that to Roman, he did not do that to Mark. Instead, he hugged back and said, "I missed you."
  * Simon is shocked and a bit angered to see the state Victor had left Mark in (all beaten and bruised). But Mark swears none of the marks hurt. Truthfully, they did hurt because his happiness to see Simon overpowered his other feelings. 
  * They would spend a good bit of time just talking about their experiences. And agreeing that no one they told would ever believe them. 
  * While the first thing Roman did to Victor was passionately kiss him, which would then lead to more alone time in the bedroom. 
  * They'd share stories as well. Roman would bask in the glory of Victor's sweet jealousy that he had a new "plaything" to show off around town while he was gone. 
  * Roman would treat Victor extra well that night, taking pity that while he got to spend time pampering a "mutt," Victor had to deal with a grunge-y town filled with grunge-y people. 
  * This experience would quickly become Roman's new story he'd tell around his club. People believed him simply because his life was interesting enough, why would he have to lie about any of this (plus, most people he told had seen Simon while he was there).




	3. Option B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Simon was originally with Roman; If Victor was originally with Mark. (Written in bullet points)
> 
> You'll notice that Simon+Roman is much longer than Mark+Victor. Oh well, dude.

**Background:**

  * **To put it into even clearer words: this is if Simon was born and raised in the world of _Birds of Prey_ , never knew anyone from _Trainspotting_. And the same with Victor in the world of _Trainspotting_ , not knowing anyone from _Birds of Prey._ **


  * **_Trainspotting_ 1 Mark and Simon**


  * **I know if Mark and Simon are 26, then Roman (maybe Victor) would be around that age too. But for this, Mark, Simon, and Victor are around 26, while Roman is around 36.** ****



* * *

**Simon and Roman:**

  * Around Simon’s mid-twenties, he got tangled up with the wrong criminals in Leith. Valuing his life over his relationships with friends, family and his hometown, Simon would get the first plane out. Which so happened to be headed for Gotham City, NJ, USA. 
  * He had a small amount of money, so within only a month or so, he ended up on the streets. Due to not being able to afford his drug addiction anymore, he also grew painfully sick from withdrawals. 
  * One night, Simon would be walking down the road when out of nowhere he feels a gun press against his back. A voice says from behind, “Empty all your pockets.” Simon laughs, knowing how disappointed and pissed off the criminal would be. He goes to say that he doesn’t have anything, but the man slams the bottom of the gun into the back of his head. He yells, “Is it funny now?!” 
  * Simon drops to his knees and goes to clutch where he’d been hit, but the man kicks him in the gut to make him fall to his side. As he laid there getting beaten, he thought of how this would be his last moments. He was too weak to fight back and felt too helpless to even try. 
  * Then all of a sudden, there was a loud bang followed by the sound of a large object hitting the ground. Simon slowly looked up to see his attacker now on his back, with a puddle of blood forming underneath him. 
  * “Mindless violence,” said a voice that got closer, “It’s fun to watch when done right. But that man simply had no class to it.”
  * Simon blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, there were two feet in front of him. He slowly looked up to see a well dressed man (who seemed about ten years older than him) smiling down. 
  * “Wouldn’t you agree?” was the last thing Simon heard before passing out. 
  * When Simon finally woke up, he found himself in a king sized bed. The room he was in was larger than Simon had ever seen. Larger than he ever knew was appropriate for a bedroom to be. It was decorated lavishly with a red theme. (Simon thought both jokingly and seriously that he would be sacrificed soon)
  * Then a woman in a maid uniform appeared in the doorway. “Mister Sionis has requested I assist you in cleaning up and bandaging your wounds.” Simon was still too confused and in a haze to reply, only stared at the woman with a puzzled expression. 
  * After the woman helped Simon out of the bed and into the already made, warm tub, she pulled out a sponge and started bathing him. He already found her helping him get undressed to be odd, but bathing him was a step too far. 
  * “I can do it myself,” he said while already taking the sponge from her. Her polite head bow and showing herself out made Simon feel a bit rude. But she was soon back with a fresh pair of clothes, during this time Simon apologized for snapping at her. She only nodded her head again before leaving. 
  * Skipping ahead. Simon joins Roman for dinner. During this he finds out Roman just so happened to passing the neighborhood. He helped because he had nothing better to do. The two started to drink heavily after the meal, and this is when Roman reveals he lied. He had been watching Simon for a good while now, his bleached hair had caught his attention and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He set up the fake robbery, the man had no idea Roman planned to kill him. He just needed a way to get Simon back to his place.
  * Simon looked shocked at the news, knowing all of that could only be done by a mad man. But he found himself laughing, “You could have just offered me a thirty, and I’d be all yours for the night.” 
  * Roman reached over and touch Simon’s hand. This made his laughter come to a halt; the two now looked at each other. “I don’t just want you for a night,” Roman stated. He stood from his seat and got behind Simon, resting his hands upon his shoulders, lightly rubbing them. “I want you to be around me. To stay here. To be mine. You wouldn’t have to beg on the streets anymore. You’d live with me, and let me take care of you.” Roman leaned down and spoke low enough for only Simon to hear, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”
  * Simon thought for a moment, he’d just watched this man murder someone he hired to beat him up. But on the other hand, his life couldn’t get much worse. 
  * “Sure,” Simon says with a smirk, “Don’t see why not.” Roman gives him a strong pat on the shoulder, “Oh thank God, I wouldn’t have accepted a decline anyway.” 
  * From there on, Simon became the known “arm candy” of Roman Sionis. Always accompanying him to events and looking devilishly attractive in new suits. 
  * But eventually, Simon’s homeless past and drug addiction became public knowledge. At first, he feared this news would make people think less of Roman, and himself. But it did the opposite, it quickly became a trend among that social group to pull a “My Fair Lady.”
  * It took about a year or so before Roman let Simon into his life of crime. Previously just wanting to keep his work life and personal life separate. But after watching Simon beat a man half to death in a casino for cheating, Roman found himself very interested (and aroused) by this side of him. 
  * Needless to say, Simon adored the life that came with being Roman’s. Never in a million years would he have pictured himself lounging in expensive suits while eating grapes off a golden platter. But there he was. Plus, Simon grew to really adore Roman for himself. He was a passionate man who sometimes threw fits, but he was also so charming. He was friendly, yet exclusive. To have Roman’s attention felt like a moment of pure bliss. He listened intensively and held to every word Simon said. He remembered small details, and constantly made Simon feel like a priority.
  * And Roman grew even more infatuated and in love with Simon, like he knew he would, the longer he got to know him. His love for film, his snarky remarks that made Roman laugh, his need for control but willingness to submit to Roman, his sly smile and twinkle in his eyes, just everything. Down to his favorite song. Simon was the only thing in the world that Roman actually took pride in having. All the artifacts, money, and statues never even reached close to how important Simon was to Roman. 



**Mark and Victor**

  * When Victor was a child, his family moved away to Scotland. He grew up there, went to school there. And there he met Mark. The two quickly became close friends after Victor stood up for Mark when he was being bullied on the playground. 
  * The two became inseparable. Even when Mark started getting involved with people and substances that Victor avoided. He was still always there. It got to the point that if Victor wasn’t around Mark, you knew something was the matter. 
  * Victor was with Mark when he overdosed; he was the one who rushed him to the hospital. To which he ended up crying out of fear while waiting to find out if Mark was going to make it. He also ended up feeling guilty and blaming himself for even letting Mark get to the point of ODing. This in turn made Mark get more serious about quitting, not wanting Victor to blame himself for such a thing. 
  * It also became widely known not to mess with Mark. Victor would get ruthless really quick when it came to Mark’s involvement. 
  * The times that Victor did end up in fights, Mark would take care of him after: clean his cuts, bandage him up, buy him food, etc. 
  * “How are you always capable of picking a fight with the biggest guy in the room?” Mark asked with a huff. “Because I know I’ll win,” Victor retorts with a grin. To which Mark rolled his eyes. Victor did always win. 
  * Mark had always felt a deep connection to Victor. Outside of enjoying having a personal bodyguard, Mark truly loved spending time with Victor. They had similar humor, and he was good at talking Mark through any of his tough emotions. 
  * While Victor enjoyed being with Mark because he honestly was the only person in all of Scotland that didn't annoy him. He was able to share his weird, “sadistic” interest with Mark, who never judged him even for a second. Victor also liked Mark’s point of view of the world, it was freeing to hear him say, “Nothing matters. Do what you like. Fuck who you want.” 
  * The two understood each other on a level that was deeply personal. There was a mutual love and trust between them that made borders nearly nonexistent. They knew everything about the other. 
  * Since their teen years, the two would talk about running away. Mark hated Leith, Victor didn't care were he was as long as Mark was there. They’d spend nights looking at the sky playing “Anywhere but here” for hours. 
  * So if we’re going with a similar plot of _Trainspotting_ 1 with Mark running away at the end, he takes Victor with him. They make a whole plan to get away from everything and everyone. Victor would help Mark get fully clean and start his new life. 
  * Before that point, the tension between them was clear. They obviously cared for one another and often put the other before themselves. But finally when they got out of Leith, they admitted their feelings and made things official between them. 
  * From there, the two had a very private life. Eventually getting hitched. 
  * Later in life, they’d adopt a little girl, who Victor shamelessly spoils. 




	4. Option C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern world where Victor + Roman cross paths with Simon. Right after the first Trainspotting. Written in bullet points.

**Background:**

  * **Modern AU for _Trainspotting_ 1**


  * Takes place after _Trainspotting_ 1, soon after Mark ran away



* * *

  * Simon one day was walking through his town alone, thinking about how much he’d like to see Mark one more time. He didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or hug him. 
  * He got his answer when he happened to look across the street and see Mark talking to another person. Simon did not have time to process the fact the person looked different than Mark: hair, age, clothes. Simon saw Mark;s eyes, and his anger set in quickly. 
  * He rushed across the street yelling a threat. But before he could get close enough to even take a swing at him, his arms were being held back. Simon struggled to break from the grip, looking behind and seeing two well dressed bodyguards. 
  * Now he knew he had the wrong man. Simon looked back to “Mark” and now saw not much about him was even very “Mark” like. Similar features, if the man was years younger. But he was truly the spitting image of his ex-best friend. 
  * The man looked at him as if he was an annoying pest he planned to kill. And the person he was talking to looked just as irritated. He was a short man, with dyed blond hair, and scars littered across his face. 
  * “Who is this child?” the Mark-look-alike asked. The scarred man shook his head, “No clue.” 
  * “Let me go!” Simon demanded as he struggled to break free. Then he felt a hard, strong punch across his face. It nearly took him out, forgetting the situation and only focusing on the pain. “Speak when spoken to,” one of the men directed. 
  * What Simon didn’t know was the man he’d threatened was Roman Sionis, a powerful crime boss. And the other was his right hand man, Victor Zsasz. They were in town for quick business reasons and had plans to leave in less than an hour. 
  * “Fuck you,” Simon muttered, never knowing when to quit. He planned to make it sound a bit more intimidating than it actually came off. Simon heard a sharp laugh before being hit again, this time it was strong enough to knock him out.
  * “You want me to take care of him?” Victor asked while looking up at Roman. Roman sighed as if he was simply picking out what to eat for dinner--instead of deciding to let someone live or die. “Nah, let’s take him with us. Now I’m all curious what he wants, aren’t you?” Victor shrugged and gave a light nod. “Good! And if he does turn out to be bad news, you can handle it. Hell, even if he turns out to be ‘whatever’ news, you can handle it.” Roman laughed. 
  * Simon eventually woke up tied and chained to a chair. The room was brightly lit, and resembled what he believed to be a private plane (having only seen such a thing in film). He looked around and recognized the two men he’d interacted with before passing out. Then it all came back to him, Simon struggled and pulled at his restraints. Desperate to get away.
  * His grunts caught Roman’s attention, he looked up from what he was reading and smiled, “Oh! You’re up!” Simon didn’t say a word, knowing last time he spoke did not end well. 
  * “Don’t move,” the blond man told him in a hushed tone. He was standing right against Simon’s chair and was holding a knife dangerously close to his neck. 
  * Roman approached and sat in the chair right across from him. Simon could feel his own heartbeat. 
  * “To catch you up,” he began as if he was having a chat with an old friend, “You’re on my private plane. Currently flying back to America. So,” Roman let out a light laugh. Simon’s gut felt heavy. “No use in screaming or trying to escape.” Simon didn’t say a word. 
  * “And I think you should know, at this point you’re only alive because of my curiosity. You have no ID. No one recognizes you. And the way you just ran up to me… I’m guessing you don’t even know who I am.” Chills ran down Simon’s whole body the way this man spoke. His tone was so friendly and welcoming. But he knew there was a low chance he’d live long enough to see tomorrow. “Who are you?” 
  * Simon gulped, and when he spoke his voice was shaky, “Simon Williamson.” The man leaned back in his chair, a smirk appearing on his lips and he looked to the ceiling in thought. When he looked back at Simon, he spoke, “You’re a total nobody, aren’t you? You don’t work for anyone. You don’t know anyone. You seriously decided to pick a fight, at random, with me.” “A man with three bodyguards,” Victor remarked with an amused tone. This made Roman laugh again. 
  * “I,” Simon went to speak but felt the blade lightly touch his neck. Roman waved a hand, “No, let him talk.” Victor moved the knife back. “I thought you were someone else.”
  * Roman raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. His mannerisms showed great interest, “Ooo, who?” Victor looked at him with a confused expression. Roman shrugged, “It’s something to pass the time.” 
  * Simon then explained the situation with Mark running away. And how Simon saw Roman and instantly thought it was him before really recognizing the obvious difference. He saw Mark’s eyes in Roman’s and didn’t have a second thought past anger. 
  * Roman now looked slightly insulted, “Though I’m not too happy to hear you think I look like your junkie scum friend, your story does make sense. So,” Roman stood and crossed the room to get a drink from the mini bar, “Where is he?”
  * “Mark?” Simon asked, thrown off by the question. Roman rolled his eyes, “Yes, Mark. The same person you just spent an hour talking about.” Simon didn’t realize he’d spent such a long time talking about his ex-best friend. “I don’t know,” he confessed, his tone noticeably unhappy, “He took the money and ran off. He doesn’t even have a phone to call.” 
  * Roman sat back down, “I’ll give you this, Simon, you know how to rope a man in. I’ll have people look for him, get Victor to bring him back when he is tracked down.” Simon could not see Victor’s expression, but figured it was similar to his confused + shocked one. Because Roman then clarified, “What? I want a satisfying conclusion to this story.” Along with that, Roman truly was a narcissist who just wanted to meet someone who looked so much like himself. A lot of vain fun could be paired with meeting a doppelganger. 
  * The next few days were spent with Simon locked in a room in Roman’s place. Which could have been worse; there was a nice bed, personal bathroom, some random books Simon would never read. Plus, Roman had arranged for Simon to get his fix whenever he wanted (not wanting to deal with puke and hearing about/hearing Simon’s withdrawals). Plus, for most meals, he would be brought to the dining room to eat with Roman and Victor. He rarely spoke, still scared for his life and unsure if the “only speak when spoken to” rule was still in place. 
  * Simon spent most days thinking it would be his last, maybe Roman would grow bored of the search for Mark. Would have Victor deal with him and no one would ever know where he disappeared to. 
  * One day, he showed up to dinner but found only Roman. Simon asked where Victor was, mostly scared that maybe he was off preparing to kill Simon. But Roman smiled, “Oh, I didn’t tell you? We found your friend. Victor is currently on his way to pick him up.” Simon felt excited to see Mark again, now unsure how he’d react to seeing him. At this point, his anger was overpowered with fear. Seeing any familiar face would be a comfort. 
  * Then Simon felt a new terror, but not for himself. He didn’t want Mark to be dragged into this crazy man’s life. He didn’t want Mark’s life to be at risk. And Victor was the one getting him, that man had no stopping point without Simon there to tell him when enough was enough. He heard tortured screams from below, had seen the new scars on Victor, and the pride he took in hurting others. 
  * "Please," Simon's voice was weak, "Don't do this." It was a random request Roman was not expecting. He thought Simon wanted to see Mark. The statement bothered Roman, and he did not hide that fact from Simon. "I just invested so much time in finding this shit head for you. I sent off Victor to get him, you know how hard it is for me to part with Victor? Hm? And now... you tell _me_ not to 'do this'?" Simon was quiet and scared, he whispered an apologize. This alone fixed everything, Roman returned back to his charming demeanor. 
  * “What are you going to do with us?” Simon eventually asked in a monotone voice. Roman shrugged, “I’m looking forward to seeing your little reunion, really. And I’ve honestly grown fond of you,” he squinched up his nose as if talking to a pet, “You cute little junkie. But,” his voice turned dangerously serious, “You know I can’t just let you leave here. You’ve heard too much at these meals.” 



**Ending Summary:**

  * Victor really got the jump on Mark, there was no struggle. Mark didn’t even know what happened when he woke up again in Roman’s custody. Victor kept him drugged the whole plane ride to avoid having to answer any questions. 
  * Simon and Mark’s reunion was a weird sight to see. It was in a large room, several bodyguards standing by the walls. With Roman and Victor stood by the door, just watching. No one said a word but Simon and Mark, they knew they were being closely listened to. 
  * Simon was near to tears at the sight of Mark and being able to talk to him. While Mark was both pissed off and confused. Even when Simon tried to explain the whole situation, it didn’t quite make sense. 
  * “So why would he help you?” Mark asked. He could not wrap his mind around why a crime boss had time to spend on two random people he had no connection to. Then Simon stopped, he thought about the question. He knew the answer, but only now realized just how twisted and wrong it was. “He was bored.”
  * Simon looked over at Roman, who had a hint of a smile. Now that Roman got his conclusion to the story, Simon had no idea what was planned for them next.



**Side Points:**

  * Roman quickly becomes obsessed with Mark. Amazed at their similar looks. It was like looking at an alternative universe version of himself. While Mark really did not see the resemblance at all. 
  * Victor would act very stand-offish and show his dislike for both Simon and Mark. Quite jealous that Roman spent so much time and money on them. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this doesn't exactly have an ending. Feel free to tell me what you think or what you'd like to happen after the last bullet point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts and/or how you would have done it!


End file.
